A Huge Leap of Faith
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Alyssa Elma, assigned to the Enterprise as security officer, joins a landing party to a new planet. However, instead of a normal survey, she finds her deepest dreams and fears revealed through a time travel to the past.
1. Stalking

**A Huge Leap of Faith**

**Note and Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful characters of Gene Roddenberry's original _Star Trek_ (much as I love the themes behind the series and, of course, _The Next Generation_). This is my first attempt at this particular series, so I hope that you bigger Trekkies than I will be kind to me. Thank you!**

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Alyssa Elma, a security officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, was no fool to anybody.

Stalking the hallways of the new ship she was transferred to for the time being, Alyssa was aware of the tranquil stillness that came with walking the ship most every night, Earth time. For about eight hours every night, she strolled up and down the decks of the ship. Each night, she would tap Ensign Chekov on the shoulder, signaling that all was well on all floors and that he could go back to his cabin and sleep until his shift on the bridge with Sulu began. And then, she would stand guard on the captain's deck for the reminder of the time, tiptoeing quietly so that none could be awaken from her nightly haunting.

Some nights, when she knew positively nothing was about, Alyssa would sneak over to sickbay to talk with Doctor McCoy. She was not on the greatest of terms with Nurse Chapel, having teased her about her "crush" on Commander Spock, so sometimes, she was not welcome inside. Even though McCoy had joined in on the teasing often, Alyssa had received the brunt of Nurse Chapel's aggravation and she was dutifully given the boot whenever the two happened to be in sickbay together, even if McCoy was around to mediate.

Sighing with resignation (and knowing McCoy was most likely sleeping at the moment), Alyssa saw Chekov just a few doors down. Dozing off from a long day at the bridge (the Romulans giving them another shove in the Neutral Zone again, even though Starfleet had given them orders to cross), Chekov was far from the seasoned crew member. Just newly arrived (and a genius, at that), Chekov was a comical Russian who made Alyssa laugh many times over, especially when life on the _Enterprise_ wasn't going as she planned. Even he had a few pranks up his sleeve sometimes, usually during lunch, when most of the crewmembers relaxed and ate any meal they wanted.

It was also when the gossipmongers whispered behind their hands. Chekov was perfect in making them keep face and be honest.

_Arg, I hate waking him up. Middle of the night or not, Chekov needs to get his ass in gear sometimes. God, I do wish he has a good joke ready, though. I need a laugh, particularly after today._

Alyssa approached the sleeping form and carefully shook Chekov's shoulder. The young Russian himself woke up instantly, his straight brown hair shaking as he rubbed his tired eyes. He looked nervous, as if he was caught red-handed at something he wasn't supposed to be doing, but was somewhat relieved to see Alyssa.

_It's like he was caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Oh, Pavel, you'll be ok!_

"Vhat? Vhat? Did I miss some-ting?" he asked Alyssa fearfully, full of uncertainty even.

"No, Pavel," Alyssa replied. "It's oh-one hundred hours. You should be heading to bed now. Nothing's new here. And I don't think there'll be a threat on this ship anytime soon."

"Vhat if some-ting happens?"

"Then, I'll cover for you and tell whoever's in charge that I told you to go to bed. Simple as that." Alyssa rubbed her forehead with frustration, feeling a headache coming on. "Come on, Pavel. Just go to bed. I've got these decks handled."

"Are you positive? Sure?"

"Only fools are positive." Alyssa stole a smile, remembering where she got the phrase, but she almost squashed her good mood, just recalling everything in her mind. She didn't want to go there just yet.

"I'll go, then. But, Alyssa, tell me if some-ting is wrong. _Please_."

The begging tone in Chekov's voice made Alyssa promise. "Now, will you go to bed, Pavel?"

"I vill…" The Ensign yawned, surveyed the hallways for a minute more, as if to make sure that no threat was on the ship. Then, he finally walked away from his post, heading for his quarters on the next deck without looking back at Alyssa.

_There…that wasn't so hard. Sleep is usually everyone's friend on this ship, even if you love doing what job you're given. Starfleet is usually the getaway career for most or something you truly enjoy doing. Me? I didn't know what else to do with my life, after losing everything I ever had. I had no choice._

Alyssa sighed, her shoulders sagging in defeat. _They considered me trouble from the start and they've all proved it. Now, they're bouncing me from ship to ship, job to job, and expect me to be on my best behavior on one of the showiest ships in Starfleet. Granted, the _Enterprise_ is top of the line and its crew the best, but I feel so diminutive with everyone onboard. I feel like my problems will just get me kicked off another ship, another red mark on my record. Jesus, it'll never be cleared up._

Even though she wouldn't tell anybody of her problems – the dreams especially – McCoy tried diagnosing and helping, but without Alyssa talking, he would find nothing wrong with her. It frustrated him nonetheless. Being a doctor and a friend and not helping hurt him and Alyssa knew it very well.

As Alyssa walked down towards the elevator (that's all she ever called it) and pressed a button for summoning, intent on checking the Romulan prisoner that boarded their vessel, she dimly remembered that conversation with McCoy. Ok, granted, she was more interested with their visitor and how Starfleet hasn't told them what to do with that one yet (Alyssa was certain that they would want that one in custody), but McCoy's words kept echoing in her mind.

"Dammit, Alyssa, I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist." His famous first words resounding across sickbay when the subject came up (Nurse Chapel someplace else on the ship), McCoy found out about Alyssa's record somehow and tried reasoning with her about it after her dismissal of the mention.

"Yes, but, it's not like you can solve it. Nothing can change all those marks everybody likes putting on it." Alyssa crossed her arms, intent on not giving into the urge of telling McCoy everything. "I'm just the black sheep here, you know. Literally. Nobody wants that on their ship. Soon enough, Captain Kirk will just transfer me to another ship after marking down how bad I've been."

"Talking about the situation might," McCoy reasoned, almost sarcastically as Alyssa flashed her famous black hair at him, emphasizing her point of being the black sheep. "There has to be something wrong. It doesn't seem like you to be fighting with crewmembers or even having strange dreams and screaming in the middle of the night. They thought you were being murdered while you slept. Remember the week you spent on the _Bounty_ now? But, no…the computer that was scanning your brain saw spooky wavelengths that nobody's been able to decipher. What do you suppose it could be?"

"Oh, really? You're going that route? Jesus, are you sure you're ready for what I've had to endure? Do you want to know the truth?"

"I'm _damned_ sure I am ready for it, yes!"

"Well, then, all I can say is that my life and record in Starfleet is _none_ of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Alyssa escaped quickly, not willing to indulge anything else. She didn't even talk to McCoy for days afterward, only coming back to Sickbay two weeks later when a crewmember injured himself and couldn't walk. Then, she put down her pride and talked to the doctor at Sickbay and even en route, walking to the hurt one in question. While both did not mention their previous argument as they talked, Alyssa was sure that McCoy wasn't going to put his hand back in the hornets' nest anytime soon. While he was fiery, sarcastic and even the clean conscience to many people (Captain Kirk included), McCoy also knew when to keep his mouth shut sometimes. He knew when to pick his own battles.

Heading down a deck, Alyssa heard the _whoosh_ noise the elevator usually gave, a signal to get on the next floor. As the doors opened neatly, she stormed out, still smarting over that argument with McCoy, even as she thought about it. She didn't even give in the extra effort to scan the floor, in case the previous security officers missed something on their shifts. She even forgot about their Romulan prisoner in the brig, just aimlessly walking around the somewhat frigid deck.

Suddenly, though, the intercom chirped nearby, getting Alyssa's attention when Commander Spock's voice was overheard. "Commander Elma?"

Alyssa pressed a button to respond. "Elma here."

"Captain Kirk and I require your presence on the bridge, Commander. We have some trouble here and we both require your assistance in a matter."

_Odd. Why do both of them need me? They have a bunch of people on the bridge already._

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Elma out."

Alyssa ended the conversation and walked onward, finally intent on getting the floor checked one last time, in case someone dared to decide to question her work ethic again. Getting to the bridge didn't seem like a priority at the moment, since the request was not urgent. Both Captain Kirk and Commander Spock could wait a few more minutes longer, even if they were in some trouble. They had service there.

_After all, they wouldn't raise an eyebrow to me finishing up my work._


	2. Part of the Landing Party?

Indeed, Alyssa was wrong when she reached the bridge, about ten minutes later. Commander Spock _was_ raising an eyebrow to her somewhat late arrival to the bridge. Captain Kirk wasn't paying much attention, but he did notice her come into the bridge, the night shift team still working away at their stations. They, too, ignored the new visitor to their domain.

"Commander Spock, is there something wrong?" Alyssa asked him, seeing some concern on not only his face, but also Captain Kirk's. "You said that there was some trouble."

Spock's eyebrow lowered. "It seems, according to communications to the planet Starfleet wishes us to contact, that we must travel specially –"

"I think what Mr. Spock is trying to say is, we are asking if you want to join our party as our security officer to the planet Synprilox," Captain Kirk interrupted politely.

"Is there any reason to believe that the planet is hostile?" Alyssa asked. She was curious.

"We must logically assume our safety in all things," Spock replied calmly. "According to regulations, one security officer must be with each landing party."

_Is that so, Commander Spock? Where is that in the manual?_

"We also believe that, newly transferred to the _Enterprise_, that you'd never been on any exploratory or diplomatic expedition," Kirk added, smiling, as if he knew something that Alyssa did not.

Alyssa was about to mention her records as an excuse to escape the exciting excursion, but kept her mouth shut. If Captain Kirk and Commander Spock had faith in her and are asking her to come down with their party, then she should be flattered and accept the offer. No other Starfleet captain in charge of her would have requested her presence on a mission, even if she was a security officer who was entitled to being part of a landing party.

Then again, every other captain checked her records and decided that she was too much of a risk for anything. Crazy psychological happenings, misbehavior, infighting and screaming weren't signs of a good crewmate. And if she couldn't play well with herself and others, well, she wasn't good enough to play with the people of other worlds.

_Well, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk would have likely seen my black marks and thought that it was ok to bring me along. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice…_

"When would we be leaving?" Alyssa then asked, wondering if she'll ever have time to prepare. If they were leaving later in the day (Earth time), then she would have little time to finish her shift, sleep and appear diplomatic for the journey to the planet.

"Later today at about twelve hundred hours," Spock confirmed. "Synprilox's time differs from our time. It would be about fifteen hundred hours when they'd be expecting us, if we had to calculate it in Earth time. Although it revolves around it sun star, Hectac, the entire planet is composed of mainly a watery substance in which the inhabitants survive from. The plant life is limited, but blooms at a certain time each day before the next set has its turn. The chancellor has explained that we come when her Earth roses bloom."

"Are you saying that the people down in Synprilox live…on the water?" Alyssa found her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"No, but that merely the people of Synprilox live underneath the water in a pressurized bubble," Spock explained. "Their water – a life support of sorts – is channeled into the bubble via a piping system. It seems as if the entire planet is constructed as such."

"So, why are we going down there?" The question was had to be asked. Alyssa couldn't be sure what kind of mission it was, by the way Spock was talking.

"Synprilox has requested that they join the Federation," Kirk answered for Spock, before another lengthy explanation went into the planet (logical or not). "The Klingon Empire has also been badgering them, as their position has the perfect strategic place, between not only the Neutral Zone, but also many planets of interest. If the Klingons befriend Synprilox and gain a stronghold and an ally, then we've found ourselves a formidable enemy."

"I take it Synprilox is an underwater superpower?" Alyssa asked.

"Quite capable of annihilating a whole galaxy," Spock revealed to her.

"And would gain would the Federation have in their friendship?" This was interesting for Alyssa to know.

"They would have a trade agreement, for sure," Kirk predicted thoughtfully. "There is also the problem with their weapons. The Federation requests that, as their weapons are a main export, they cut down on production in exchange for joining. However, Synprilox is not keen on that, nor are they willing to share their trade secrets with anyone."

"And to think, they were the ones inquiring whether or not they could join the Federation," Alyssa said. "But, if they're not going to talk about how their weapons are made or willing to slow down or halt making them, then how will the Federation accept them?"

Spock raised an eyebrow again. "The Federation is not interested in their weapons, Commander. Their main focus, in uniting one and all planets and life forms, is to –"

"What makes you think the Federation will eventually deny Synprilox because of their obvious lack of cooperation?" Kirk asked Alyssa, interrupting Spock again.

"Because a species' nature doesn't always aim for peace and complete harmony," Alyssa argued pessimistically, remembering the past well. "Not all beings are perfect anyway, no matter what ideals we impose. I'm not accusing any kind of race or species, but in general. We all may have evolved over the centuries, but today, in 2265, we're still in the midst of extreme corruption and oppression. It's always going to be everywhere, no matter where we turn."

"The commander has a point," Spock said, "and it's been dutifully noted. However, whatever the captain's suggestions are will be, I'm sure the Federation will consider them and weigh their opinions carefully."

Spock was avoiding an argument about a person's nature and Alyssa knew it…doing it logically, too, naturally. Granted, while it was not her place to say anything to people who were supposed to know better than her, Alyssa could not resist the temptation of speaking her fiery outlook into life. McCoy thought it the best part of her, but it probably wasn't going to serve her any better in Starfleet.

It was best to keep her mouth shut still.

"As always," she only said, bowing her head slightly and awaiting for further orders.

"Why don't we get some sleep then?" Kirk suggested randomly. "You go ahead, Mr. Spock. I have some things to do on the bridge before returning to my quarters."

Alyssa watched Spock leave, but was stopped by Kirk when she, too, started to head for her nightly duties outside of the bridge. She, as of yet, had not been ordered back to bed. She still had a night shift to finish.

Kirk began awkwardly. "Commander, I – I mean, I agree with you. Synprilox has the potential to become a weapon to another part of the Federation or others outside of it. Worse yet, it could be the Klingon or Romulan Empires."

"I've studied too much of everybody's natures to be trustful of others," Alyssa replied coolly, turning around to face Kirk as her black hair whipped her eyes. "I don't think that most of the Federation would personally use Synprilox as a means of destruction, but one having many a following would have disastrous results. Even if we were talking about the Klingons and Romulans, it's the same scenario. Sometimes, I think we're still too immature and stupid to be handling weapons that would cause great destruction. We have the power and means, but not the wisdom to know when and how to use them. Great power comes with great responsibility."

"You're right." Kirk was quiet. "We'll see what happens later on today. Now, we should be getting to bed."

"Sir, I have a night shift –"

"Isn't Ensign Chekov supposed to be taking half of it?"

Alyssa was caught in her illegal powers and she knew it. "Yes, Sir, but I told him to go to bed. I take on the whole night usually. It's not his fault."

"Fair enough," Kirk agreed, without rendering punishment. "He's had a long day. I'm sure getting some sleep would help him…and you."

Relief flooded Alyssa (the abuse of her powers as a security officer going unnoticed for once) until she saw Kirk look over her shoulder. Following his gaze, she spun around and saw the last person that she wanted to see. The doors to the bridge had opened, revealing a very tired McCoy. He looked as if he had been summoned on a whim, sleepily dragging himself to the bridge for amusement.

"You called me, Jim?" McCoy asked, yawning.

"Yes," Kirk replied. "I was wondering if you could escort Commander Elma back to her quarters. Like I mentioned to Spock, I have some things to do before going to bed myself. Besides, I'm pretty sure that the two of you have a lot to talk about."

McCoy then turned to Alyssa, motioning that she get going to the elevator in the most chivalrous fashion (Southern style, she knew). "This way, my lovely lady."

Alyssa would have petitioned to Kirk for help, in order to avoid another confrontation with McCoy, but decided against it. Kirk must know something about their argument and, in helping his friend the doctor play nice, instigated and is trying to help them both reconcile.

_After all, why complain about the argument we had when McCoy himself probably did the same? Or, perhaps, Captain Kirk is trying to help, knowing everything?_

Alyssa sighed, still undecided whether or not she should follow McCoy. _Well, whatever it is, I don't like it. I don't like it at all._

"Coming," she finally said, intent on ignoring the doctor as she walked onto the elevator with McCoy.


	3. A Twentieth Century Woman

As they both got to Alyssa's quarters, McCoy asked to be let in, even blatantly blocking the doorway before she had the chance to get it opened. Both had said nothing on the walk there, so Alyssa thought there was no harm in letting the doctor in for once so that they could talk. She trusted him, but since their argument about her Starfleet records, they haven't quite been the same to each other since. The warm friendship that they shared seemed to have disappeared.

"I have to admit, I haven't cleaned it recently," Alyssa warned as the door whipped open to her command and they both entered. "The maid hasn't been around, either."

McCoy snorted at her sarcasm, the door closing behind him.

"What? It's true." Alyssa picked up a spare blue uniform skirt off of the floor and tossed it to one side. "It's not like I have time to clean. I have a nightly guard shift and the constant demands of a disgraced officer during the day. I don't even have enough to _hire_ help."

"So, why don't you have your records cleaned up then?" McCoy asked, finding a chair as Alyssa took a seat on her bed.

"Oh, no, not this again," she moaned, rubbing her temples as she put her head closer to her shaky knees. "Why can't you let this one be for once? There's nothing I can do about it and neither can you. Leave it alone."

"Then, why can't you explain to anybody about your problems?" McCoy pointed out, ignoring her question. "Maybe, _just maybe_, you can go back to being someone that everybody _wants_ to deal with. You wouldn't be considered a troublemaker anymore. Does this make _any_ sense to you?"

"Yes, but why burden Starfleet with the gravity of their mistakes? Why tell them the reasons why things are so messed up, the way they are?"

"What are you talking about?" McCoy raised an eyebrow, almost like Spock did earlier.

"I'm wondering the same with you. I don't understand why you're bringing this up again."

"Don't give me that, Commander! As your doctor, I've noticed things about you, strange things that I never seem to find anywhere in your records, medical or Starfleet. Care to explain anything to me?"

Alyssa shivered, finally feeling like she was stuck in a corner, without a way out. She knew where McCoy was coming from, or had suspicions that he knew something. But, to admit to anything was the question of the day. Was it safe to divulge information to him that Starfleet forbid her to tell anybody? Or, could he twist her words around and gossip, causing her more anguish and frustration, more so than what she already has?

The _Enterprise_ crew had no love for her. Most people ignored her. Some liked her. If her past came out, then what other ammunition could anybody use against her?

_I trust McCoy, though. However, with him as a conscience, sometimes I have to wonder what he "discreetly" tells people._

"Further," McCoy continued as Alyssa continued to think, "I don't find that funny that a mother is missing her child. I mean, where _does_ it say that anywhere? Starfleet seems to think that you're a single, unmarried woman, without any children. Physical evidence says otherwise."

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders, feigning confusion and then innocence.

"Don't give me that, Alyssa," McCoy had to add. "You're at least six months postpartum, give or take a month or two. I can't tell unless I see. Yet, Starfleet isn't giving me –"

"You're not going to find anything," Alyssa interrupted, "because there isn't evidence to back your 'theory' up. Starfleet will laugh in your face and tell you that you're crazy. They'll get another quack doctor and he'll say the same thing they are."

McCoy was taken aback by the obvious lie. "You may be right," he admitted in a small voice, without an argument, "but, the medical evidence I'll provide will prove it. They don't think I'm _that_ crazy yet."

"And then what? Just because you proved something, it doesn't mean it'll change anything. It won't bring anybody back."

Alyssa sat up straight and pushed back the tears that were coming, to cover them up, but McCoy saw them. She was too late to hide behind her lies, things that Starfleet had silenced into the tiny spaces of her mind. But, that corner was growing tighter and tighter. She had nowhere to turn anymore, if ever.

"Alyssa –"

"I can't tell you the truth, Doctor, even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean, you can't tell me the truth? Alyssa, I'm your friend. You know that I would do what I can to help you. But, what could have Starfleet done to you that would merit a lot of undisclosed information? Why would they make you tell stories so that they could cover up something else? Most importantly, why would they jeopardize your career here because of _this_?"

Alyssa said nothing, only recounting the changing events in her mind as they passed through, as if she were at death's door and she was reviewing her life in flashes. She thought that she could touch each important person in life, so important were they to her, but the memories were too strong, too vivid, for her to stay in that mind frame for so long. She had to keep the past where it belonged. She couldn't bring it back to change it, so there was no point in remembering anything anymore.

"I can't tell you," Alyssa repeated. "Therefore, it didn't happen."

"By my Aunt Fanny, yes, it did!" McCoy was becoming furious with the stupid evasion and lies. "Either I get it out of you or I'm stalling this trip to Synprilox so that I can get the answers that I wanted. It's your decision, Commander. You say it to avoid the embarrassment or I have to go through the Starfleet mumble-jumble to figure it all out, disturbing an important diplomatic trip in order to do it."

"You're not going to get anything," Alyssa warned, knowing that the last person who tried retrieving her "life story" was transferred to another ship and killed when Klingons raided their ship and blew it up.

"Not if I can help it." McCoy's blue eyes sparkled, leaving nothing but a desire for the truth in them.

"Are you gonna stop now?"

"No. You have two minutes to tell me something or I'm going through the captain to get what I want. He's sure to come up with something. And I'm not guaranteeing that anything's gonna get out and gossiped about. Any skeletons in that closet of yours will be open for everyone to see."

"Are you willing to put up with the consequences of this?"

"You have a minute and thirty-two seconds, Alyssa." McCoy was counting the time down in his head, obviously keeping track without the distractions.

"Doctor, you have no idea –"

"One minute and fifteen seconds. You're wasting your own time."

Alyssa sighed, obviously annoyed. McCoy had barely a clue what was going to happen if she opened her mouth. For that matter, she had no idea what would happen to _her_ if somebody high up in Starfleet found out about what she said to McCoy. And _that_ was sure to go over well with them, she knew. She could be court-martialed, for sure, or worse.

But, then _again_…telling McCoy everything might help her, emotionally and/or physically. He might be able to do something about the situation at hand, maybe even tell Captain Kirk about it. And he's bound to have some influence at Starfleet Command and get down to the bottom of the barrel to find a solution.

_Well, maybe not. But, it's worth a shot._

"Fifty-one seconds…"

Alyssa had enough. "You obviously want the cat out of the bag, Doctor, so here it is." She sighed, thinking quickly. "You're right. I have a son."

McCoy smiled smugly, stopping his mental countdown.

"However, I don't know where he is or if he's dead or alive. All I know is that I had him and then he wasn't there. He's gone, disappeared. There isn't a trace of him anywhere. And I can't find him."

"What do you mean, he's gone?" McCoy seemed perplexed, his eyes wide. "What happened?"

"Doctor," Alyssa replied, shaking (close to tears again, she noticed), "I was not born in 2236, as Starfleet likes to claim. I was born in the twentieth century on Earth, in 1989, in upstate New York, to German Lutherans who regularly beat me. My name isn't Alyssa Elma, but Alyssa Hemingway, née Wolff. I was married to Kurt Hemingway in 2010, an ex Air Force pilot officer, after I finished my degree in bioengineering. Despite what my parents had said, it was a happy relationship and a happy marriage. We had a son, Calvin, the next year. But, by the time he was five months old, we had run away to northern Maine, near the Canadian border, where it was fairly quiet. Everything had gone wrong and the world was a prelude to war. It was a mess and we thought that we were safe if we moved. We thought that being in a place where politics and violence barely touched was a safe place for our family."

McCoy briefly remembered the turbulent (albeit stupid and idiotic) years following the Eugenics Wars and nodded. He knew where this history lesson was going.

Alyssa continued, a stray tear running down her face. "We were caught, about four months later. We had done nothing wrong. We were hiding from them. We had –"

"Hold on, hold on," McCoy interrupted, motioning that she slow down. "Who is 'them'? Who was chasing after you?"

Alyssa shook her head and put her hand to her mouth as if to shut up, afraid of saying anything more. She was about to put her life – as well as McCoy's – at stake here.

"Alyssa, please tell me," McCoy probed gently, almost begging.

"Doctor," Alyssa admitted in a whisper, taking her hand from her mouth, "I was taken to the twenty-third century by Starfleet itself, with the help of the Klingon Empire."


	4. No Sleep For the Weary

**Like with every other incomplete story with no updates, I ask for everyone's forgiveness for the lack of updates lately. I haven't had the Internet on for a month, my kid was sick and I had serious writers' block. So, I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

There had been no sleep for Alyssa after admitting to Doctor McCoy some of her past. He had left after attempting to soothe the shaking woman, knowing that losing a child was probably the worst she (or any other parent) can deal with. Not only that, but she had admitted that had been kidnapped from her original time frame and taken to the future by Starfleet and the Klingons, where she was forced to join Starfleet. Then, she went from ship to ship, the extra wheel and the troublemaker.

McCoy had no idea what had happened after her kidnapping, but he was sure that it had been worse than being chased around five hundred something miles of the United States. He had been sure that, after knowing your own child had disappeared from your own arms, you couldn't go on with your life. However, there was Alyssa, sitting there crying, without showing a single sign of completely giving up. She had hope in there somewhere, but to put her back in the past, where she was supposed to belong, was now impossible.

If the story was true (and the doctor was sure of it), then history had been changed. To go back in time again, McCoy knew, would mess with historical events again. If Alyssa had meant to be with them, then it was to be. If not, it would surely be changed and Alyssa will be back where she's supposed to be.

However, he would miss his young friend if she was sent back to her original time frame. Alyssa had been like a breath of fresh air in Sickbay, somebody different. McCoy, in his older middle-aged years, needed someone more than just Nurse Chapel and her petty arguments and crushes. He needed to make up for his own past mistakes and make his life right and he seemed to have found Alyssa at the right time. She had problems of her own, but she was so indifferent that McCoy felt like pulling his own hair out sometimes.

Seeing Alyssa so upset about what happened was disturbing because she was normally so calm and collective. After a while, though, McCoy could not take the tears anymore. Threatening to put her to sleep and being denied, he left with uncertainty on his mind. He was not sure if he meant much to Alyssa, but being there seemed to have calmed her down. She needed friends, just as much as he needed her to be there.

In the meantime, McCoy's young friend seemed restless. With no sleep to her credit, Alyssa cried, but then knew that she had to join the landing party within hours. Skipping breakfast, she went and joined the rest of the security officers in their office space some hours after the doctor had left her quarters. Around her, with ensigns and other enlisted personnel roaming to and fro, the other officers talked animatedly at their own tables, excited about her new planet, Synprilox. It had been classified as a Class K planet, Alyssa heard over the excited voices, and silly rumors were abound that Commander Spock had been _almost_ put in charge of the mission, as he was the one studying the planet entirely on his own. However, Captain Kirk was chosen by Starfleet to negotiate the terms of the Federation joining, if there ever was one, and Commander Scott had been put in charge of the bridge.

Little had been said about Alyssa going. Everybody knew that she had been chosen over most of the other security officers. However, with no comment from any of the other security personnel, Alyssa considered it somewhat of a blessing. She wanted no attention from them, especially after being considered a troublemaker, but inside of her, she almost wanted to brag. She felt almost excited inside, even if she was still sore over her missing baby and dead husband.

Chekov, though, had other plans. Spotting Alyssa on the other end of the office at her own table as he came in, he went over to her and sat down. "Vhen are you leaving?" he asked, unaware of her inner agony.

Alyssa looked up at him, finally aware of a friendly presence. "Huh? Oh. Well, we're supposed to be leaving twelve hundred hours, which is fifteen hundred their time. So, in half an hour, I should be going to the Transporter Room and heading down."

"And vho's going with you?"

"Oh, it's just me, Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy, Chekov. There's nothing special about it."

"But, it is not special for you to be going?"

Alyssa sighed, not understanding why Chekov was so optimistic. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just tired today, Chekov. I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so scram, Chekov. I need to ready myself to go."

Chekov scratched his head in a confused manner as Alyssa tried getting up and almost failed. "What is this 'scram' thing you talk about?"

"It means to go away." Alyssa's tone was tart, as if the words in her mouth were too sour to keep in.

"Oh! That vord must been made in Russia!"

Getting up and then following Alyssa out of security's office and to the elevators, Chekov elatedly boarded when the doors opened and the two stood there silently as they closed and the floors zoomed past them. While Alyssa felt as if her friendship with Chekov was going the same as McCoy's (downhill), she also felt a large obligation to him. He was just an ensign on the _Enterprise_ and she was constantly guarding his ass and making sure that he was ok. In return, was it too much to ask to be friendly to him?

_They like him better than me, but I've been making sure that he's been sleeping at night. I should be nicer._

When the Transporter Room came into view as the doors opened, Alyssa was about to step off to meet with McCoy, Spock and Kirk, but stopped. Holding her hands in front of the doors to keep them still, she smiled at Chekov. He returned the grin, knowing that all was forgiven.

With her other hand, Alyssa gently brushed Chekov's cheek, simple and friendly. "I'll see you around," she then said as a farewell, quickly dashing out to the deck, eager to meet the landing party.

~00~

McCoy, uneasy, met Alyssa by the Transporter Room's entranceway. "Right this way, young lady," he said, allowing her through first.

Alyssa thought of laughing, but with the most serious of faces on McCoy, she had to keep the mood. "Thank you, Doctor," she replied quietly.

As the two walked in, taking their places on the transporter with no one else in sight, not even the captain, they had the chance to talk. They both knew it.

McCoy started first, after cursing about particles in space and the safety of transporting under his breath. "Are you ok? It doesn't look like you've slept at all!"

Alyssa had no choice but to answer, much as she would like to ignore her friend. "Yeah, I guess. I snapped at Chekov earlier, but otherwise, I'm fine. Just tired, too."

"Well, let's just hope we get some sleep after this," McCoy grumbled. "This is going to be one of our biggest missions, so we can't mess this one up. One mistakes and Starfleet will cut off our heads!"

"You're telling me."

"Was that sarcasm I just heard?"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Doctor. You've been spilling venomous sarcasm for as long as I've known you."

"So ho, you're going to be accusing me of something –"

"Doctor McCoy, I see that you're already bickering with the party members already," Captain Kirk interrupted coolly as he, Spock and an ensign entered. "I thought that we agreed, no more Romulan Ale until _after_ the mission was completed."

"Captain, Romulan Ale is –" Spock started almost logically.

"Can we get this over with?" McCoy disrupted. "I don't want pieces of my body impatiently in space for long."

Chuckling, Kirk took his place, Spock behind him. The ensign then took the control panel and signaled for everyone to get ready, concentrating as Scotty before him did. The four officers finally in position, a bright light flashed and the four started to disappear, preparing for them to be conveyed to Synprilox.

"Energize," Kirk announced belatedly.

"Dammit, and I was getting –" McCoy started, but was soon cut off.


	5. Planet Synprilox

**Ha! And just when you (and well as me) thought that another chapter was gonna take a while. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

When appearing in front of Synprilox's chancellor's elaborate palace, Alyssa was struck by the sheer beauty of the planet itself as the party walked to the doors and through security outside. Clear, blue waters surrounded her outside the bubble. The sea life knocked on the life support system gently, the planet's inhabitants busily going about their errands as if the animals in their unique shapes and sizes were just harmless. Brightly colored robes even flashed in every which direction, making the Starfleet officers' clothing seem dull. Even the buildings looked as new as the day they were built, each stonewall or marble building perfected and without blemish.

"Seems like we just jumped into some picture-perfect world," McCoy commented quickly, scanning the life forms on the planet. "Everybody seems to be in good health and there's no genetic manipulating…"

"It's almost like they've created a heavenly paradise," Alyssa added breathlessly as security let them enter, but something else was bothering her. She couldn't think of what it was just yet, but the pretty world of Synprilox was surely not what it was appearing to be.

McCoy wrinkled his forehead. "Almost like it, I'd say."

As Kirk shushed them, the foursome enter the chancellor's green marble home, a group of very dark-haired robed diplomats met them, motioning them to join in the middle of a long hallway after its anteroom. Kirk smiled, obliged and then bowed, motioning that the three do the same. It was a respectful greeting on the planet, Spock had apparently told him earlier, and to do so meant that they had come in peace.

Obeying Kirk's silent command, Alyssa bowed, but not without hearing an echoic voice in her head, a whisper of a female ghost. _You should not have come here…_

_What was that?_ Alyssa was almost tempted to look around, to see where the voice had come from, but now was not the time.

All straightened up, Kirk started. "I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the starship _Enterprise_."

"I am Mycoff, head aide to the Chancellor Synprilox," one said. "This is Jaeger and Dawson, both of her chancellor's high offices."

As the greetings continued with poise, the voices in Alyssa's head grew louder. Instead of one now, there were many, like in her dreams of old. She wanted to cover her ears, but not to make a scene. She wanted to scream for the voices to go away, but it might undermine the important mission here at Synprilox. She had to deal with it and shut up, acting as normal as possible.

_You should not have come here…_

_The Grace Guardian will correct your ways._

_Where is the boy?_

_The boy is missing! Where is he?_

_The time portal is waiting for you…_

"Ah, Captain Kirk, you have arrived!" A thin woman finally toddled into the green hallway, not even wearied by her hurried journey. Bowing (with the _Enterprise_ quickly party returning it), she quickly regaled her guests. "I am Chancellor Amelia Synprilox"

Turning to her top aide and then to the foursome, the chancellor added with haste, "Mycoff, since they are staying with us for a few days, would you and your aides show them to their rooms? We shall talk more of the business with the Federation later. I do apologize, my dear Captain Kirk, but some alarming business has just come to my attention. Gentlemen and my lady…"

Bowing quickly, the chancellor left in a hurry, worried and unlike her entranceway manner.

"Well, that was some welcome," McCoy commented out loud, almost sarcastically.

"The chancellor herself is a busy woman," Spock replied. "It is normal to have urgent business, especially in a government such as this."

Alyssa knew that Spock meant something a little more sinister in his comment, but disguised it as an excuse for the chancellor (whether Kirk or McCoy got the hint, she couldn't tell). She reasoned it being due to his extensive reading on the planet and its history, but with Spock, you'd never know.

_Besides, I thought that Vulcans weren't allowed to lie or be sneaky. He can't conceal messages in riddles and innocent remarks._

"Right this way," Mycoff motioned to them, allowing the other two in his party to be dismissed. "The chancellor has set up rooms for you all nearest to hers upstairs, so that any business can be conducted at any time you wish. It need not be formal."

"Talk about service," McCoy whispered to Alyssa.

"Think of it as being discreet, Doctor," Kirk added quietly when he heard McCoy. "Shh! And I'll make it an order."

McCoy pouted playfully, following the others as Mycoff showed them upstairs. While the three humans knew that something was matter, they knew better than to say something, other than listening Spock's subtle comment perhaps. But, even the Vulcan had learned enough about the invisible tension and ceased to make hints of their situation, which seemed suspicious already.

~00~

A few hours later, when Alyssa had settled into her room (comfortable and quiet, with a female touch to it), she heard a knock on the door. Anticipating it to be McCoy, she called out, "Come in, Doctor! I've been expecting you.'"

Indeed, McCoy entered as the doors _whooshed_ open and shut, looking eerily jumpy. "How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would have bothered me at this hour, and without announcing themselves?" Alyssa bounced backwards on her bed, eventually sitting up when she felt contented. "Besides, Doctor, would you really think that Captain Kirk or Commander Spock would come over?"

"Jim would, maybe. I think he personally likes you. He did personally choose you for this mission, despite your record."

Alyssa snorted as McCoy found a chair in the corner and dragged it over, sitting opposite of her.

_Jesus, isn't this a familiar scene? Me and Doctor McCoy, talking face-to-face again…_

"What?" McCoy looked innocent. "The captain speaks of you with respect. It takes a lot for him to say something courteous about a crewmember he doesn't know."

"Did you nudge him along? Give him anything that would make him that way?"

"No!"

"Did you –"

"Oh, come off it, Alyssa! I came in here for another reason."

"Have any alcohol to share?"

"Not this time. It's about this place. To be honest, this planet is giving me the chills. I noticed it did the same to you, too."

Alyssa was suddenly scared. _McCoy knows that something is up here?_

"What do you know?" she asked slowly, as if not wanting to know the answer.

"Well, that green-blooded hobgoblin mentioned when we met in his room about this planet's history. And it's a little worse than Earth, mind you. Of course, except here come the politicians, coming and going at a rate you can't believe!"

The security officer had to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"All of the chancellors here have been killed – poisoned – by the time their term ends here. And the people do it."

Alyssa had to laugh, to try to ward away the fright: bitter and hollow. "Are you serious, Doctor?"

"Captain Kirk says to be careful down here. Be wary of what you say, he told me to warn you. Let him do the negotiating. Even let Spock speak for you. If someone wants something, promise nothing."

McCoy was too serious for Alyssa to laugh off again. Other than Synprilox's history (which Spock seemed knowledgeable about), she didn't know what else the good doctor knew. If the politics were really bothering him, she didn't think it wise to ignore him. McCoy was usually friendly and generous in situations like this, but also sarcastic and witty. This time, though, it was his turn to be pessimistic and downbeat. It was insane to think of him that way.

However, even if McCoy heard those discouraging voices as well, she wouldn't think herself as crazy…

"Is there anything else I should be aware about?" Alyssa asked, shaking.

"That Mycoff character is a little shady," McCoy revealed. "According to Spock, him and his aides don't seem to have the best interested of the chancellor and the planet in mind. His policies that were forced to be signed were oppressing the people, taxing them to death to build their super weapons. This place may seem like a visual paradise, but in reality, the poor are too many and so hidden that we can't track them down. They're all diseased, starving and rotting in the streets. They're forbidden to roam anywhere but their neighborhoods."

"I take it that this Mycoff person has been the brains behind this whole operation?"

"The puppet master," McCoy confirmed. "Chancellor Synprilox is controlled by Mycoff. His family has been in that position for centuries, controlling the main position of power."

"And the chancellors get the blame and are poisoned by the people."

"Yes, and a new chancellor is elected and the populace rejoices until they're oppressed again. Old Mycoff's position is secure. His family paid for to be the top aide and when one dies, the eldest male takes the post. After all, _nobody_ suspects the most respected family on the planet."

"That's just creepy, Doctor. And it's a little more than fiction if I didn't believe it."

McCoy was quiet for once, thinking.

"Does Captain Kirk have an escape plan?" Alyssa asked, aware of their position on the planet suddenly. "This is some serious political turmoil."

"That was he was hoping you'd have, too," McCoy said quietly. "As the security officer, you're supposed to be protecting us, not the other way around."

"Oh, great," Alyssa groaned. "And I just when thought my job would be easier. Well, obviously, we should be keeping open communications with Commander Scott. That's the first thing we need. It's an emergency route. Then, when things get bad, we bring us and the chancellor back and we negotiate on the _Enterprise._"

A knock on the door interrupted Alyssa's thinking.

_Who could that be?_ Both McCoy and Alyssa thought the same thing.

"Come in?" Alyssa called out in a question, not sure who it could be.

Mycoff suddenly entered, leaving the door behind him open. Scowling and holding onto paperwork, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but with Alyssa and McCoy. It was as if his task was distasteful and meaningless and that he disliked the Starfleet members that came down.

"Commander Elma, the chancellor requests your presence in her gardens and to come alone," Mycoff announced, his voice gruff and annoyed as his papers waved.

"Does the chancellor have a reason she requests me and not Captain Kirk?" Alyssa asked politely, trying to ease Mycoff's agitation. "I'm only the security officer in this party."

"The chancellor does not confine in me," Mycoff made known. "A servant of the grounds will show you to the gardens momentarily. I have other business to attend to other than getting Starfleet officers across the palace." Then, he turned around on his heel and left, the doors to her quarters remaining open.

Alyssa looked to McCoy for help. She didn't know what to do in situations like this, especially when they seemed a little strange. A security officer called to the chancellor was a little odd, especially without the captain around.

"What do you want me to do?" the doctor asked. "Go. I'll talk with the captain and Spock about it. They might get you away from the political situation."

"In the meantime, I'll think of that lovely escape plan you all want me to have," Alyssa vowed, seeing the servant just outside her quarters and jumping out to meet him without waiting for a reply from McCoy.


	6. In the Gardens, Up the Stairs

Alyssa saw the majestic beauty of the chancellor's gardens as soon as she was escorted outside. At about five o'clock, Synprilox time, when she was supposed to meet the chancellor, some flowers closed themselves up and others opened up automatically, like machines programmed to switch on and off. The sands, soil and stones of the garden blended in to create a rainbow of color. Even the trees dripped their leaves with different colors and blooms.

Under a tree blowing light blue leaves, there sat the chancellor on a bench. Without her usual guards, she was a lonely and lovely creature. Walking up to her, Alyssa saw her up close, much more so than the thin, robed leader that she met earlier. Chancellor Synprilox had lush brown hair, long and bounded in a long braid. Her body seemed to not just articulate a delicate thinness, but also a graceful expression. She was not haughty, like most leaders of a pretty free planet, but was sincerely concerned about the future, worried about a people who most likely wanted her dead by the end of her term.

With the rustle of leaves above her, Chancellor Synprilox turned to the left and saw Alyssa standing there alone, without her escort. "Ah, Commander Elma, please sit down with me."

"Chancellor." Alyssa bowed and then sat down without physical contact as the chancellor patted the seat next to her. "How are you this evening?"

Hectac was setting to the east, a clear sight even through the pressurized bubble that protected its inhabitants from the waters around them. The orange and green of the sun's flames flashed in the chancellor's face, highlighting the dark lines under her violet eyes. The setting was beautiful, to say the least, but the consternation on its leader's face was unmistakable. The woman needed help.

_But, why ask me for help? I'm just the security officer!_

"You can call me Amelia, Commander, but only in private please." The chancellor took Alyssa's hands and held onto them tightly, woman to woman. "I am fine tonight, thank you. How are your accommodations? Do you need anything?"

Alyssa knew that everything was not fine with the chancellor. His face displayed more than dismay at her upcoming death soon, but there was more than that on her mind than that and needing help. After all, according to Spock (well, McCoy had mentioned it), every chancellor of the planet was poisoned by its people before the next chancellor was installed into the marble palace. However, the security officer didn't think that was on the chancellor's mind at the moment.

_She's worried about something, much more than death, her people and needing help from us. I just don't know what yet._

"I am fine, too," Alyssa replied, aware that the chancellor's hands were starting to cut off circulation in her hands, the tingling feeling in her fingertips telling her to let go soon. "My quarters are perfect, thank you…Amelia. And you can call me Alyssa, if you want to."

"Good." The chancellor – Amelia – was quiet for a moment and even let go some of the tightness, but the grip on Alyssa's hands remained. "That's good, Alyssa. I am happy to hear that my servants have made you comfortable."

Alyssa was skeptical as to why she was summoned and not Captain Kirk or even Commander Spock, but knew that she had to get to the point of her own worries. "Chancellor – Amelia, I mean, I was wondering why you –"

"I am not always alone, you know that, right?" Amelia interrupted Alyssa before her question could be voiced. "Here, I can be alone and I always hope that it's kept that way, even for the next chancellor. My predecessors made it that way, so I hope to pave the way for the next man or woman who heads this planet."

"It is beautiful." Alyssa looked up to the light blue leaves and smiled, letting them caress her tired face before looking back to Amelia once more.

"It is." Amelia sounded sad for a moment, but perked up when she remembered something. "Mycoff said that it was supposed to be that way, being alone in the gardens, but even I doubt his word these days. I've been questioning a lot of things and my eyes have opened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Alyssa, we all know that each chancellor is killed when his or her term has expired, every fifteen years. Well, each term lasts for so long, for many years, but when that term is over, the people revolt against the exiting leader and they elect the new one in the hopes that the oppression, civil war and poverty will cease and new policies will create a better world. How I never saw it before, I would never know. I grew up in a privileged family, close to the leaders of this planet. My father served as an advisor to many chancellors and my mother worked her way up, from a servant to a respected woman in the community, remembering her own roots. However, she would never let me or my siblings see the real side of Synprilox, all of the poor people within this sea of concessions.

"I was oldest and brightest of all in my family. Nobody could compete with me. Nobody could be my equal. Easily, I also drove through my schooling and went to become an advisor, just as my father before me was. Before I knew it, eleven years before, I was elected to this position after I saw the destruction of my predecessor, Hanrick Synprilox. He was a wise man and tried to reform and cut the strings of the puppet masters, but he was also the perfect tool of Mycoff's father and then Mycoff himself. After his fifteen year term, but he was forced out of this palace by his own guards and the populace mobbed him, ripping his clothes off and forcing him to drink poison. Why he took it, I could not understand. I would have fought the people and told them the truth, but eleven years ago, when I was a young and inexperienced politician, I could not know the problems that came with this world. Now, I do.

"I did not realize how bad things were in this world until a meeting, only a few moons ago. Mycoff and I had a random meeting in my conference room and he had left some paperwork behind by accident, which I knew was the truth, as he guards all of his secrets with his life. In it was a report from one of his spies, explaining Synprilox's situation and asking how it should be handled, since the people are starting to revolt again. The grumblings were beginning once more and I was not there to hear them. I did not know what was going on and covered my ears. I spent eleven years of my chancellorship in ignorance. Before that, in my life as a student and government advisor, I found nothing wrong with this planet and continued my life as before, acting so pompous and mighty.

"Recently, days before you beamed down here, I disguised myself and walked the world in search for what the paperwork was telling my own eyes. I told Mycoff to mind the meetings and such because I was going to visit my family, but his spies knew better and told him how I walked through Synprilox and asked the people their honest opinion on me. All of them took me as a richer person, but told me the truth anyway, asking for reform and relief. All of them were starting to hate me, so the violence will be coming soon, as it did eleven years ago.

"Of course, Mycoff was furious with me, pushing me to the floor and beating me when he saw me on my return. He knew what I did, even if I told the truth and did visit my family eventually. However, he tried ordering me thrown in my own prison, but it failed when one of my advisors – Mycoff's little minion, Jaegar – told him that it would not do for the chancellor to be in prison by a palace coup. In turn, Mycoff thought about a suitable punishment and ordered that I be watched at all hours, even when I am sleeping, except when I am here in the gardens. It's to tell the people that everything is normal and that I am supposed to be in control, not Mycoff. I know there are spies here, but right now, I know that we are safe.

"I know that I am not safe, though, Alyssa. In recent years, when other life forms have visited us, there have been welcomes and meetings, to discuss alliances and such, but Synprilox is still as isolated as before until Mycoff declared that we should join the Federation. However, before he said that, just before my walk through Synprilox, he told me on night that we now have an alliance with the Klingon Empire. He also told me to sign the official paperwork at knifepoint and from then on, we've been seeing them on and off. They are also my prison keepers here most of the time."

Warning bells went off in Alyssa's mind, but no matter how many times she tried to ignore it, she could not help to think of the dangers they've just jumped into. Mycoff had purposely tried to make Synprilox join the Federation, but also made the chancellor sign an alliance with the Klingon Empire, the sworn enemies of the Federation. With Captain Kirk as the leader of this mission and his head being asked for on a silver platter by the Klingons, there was a chance that this was an assassination attempt and it wasn't just going to be Captain Kirk with a headless body.

_I can take no chances. Captain Kirk has to be warned and quickly. Then, we have to get out of here and get the chancellor some Federation help. This is going to declare war if I don't move!_

Alyssa gripped the chancellor's hands in return, nervous as she thought of their escape plan. "We have to get you out of here, Chancellor Synprilox. You can't stay here in the danger. We have to talk to Captain Kirk and get some help from the Federation. Tell them your story. Get them to understand that you want their friendship and help in this endeavor. Afterward, if it's possible, come and join us in peace."

"Alyssa, you don't understand –"

"You cannot be trapped like this," Alyssa interrupted, without meaning to be rude. "You cannot be a puppet, ready for a slaughter when the master wants to cut the strings finally. You have to fight back, and it's not just for you, but for your people. Come on!"

Before Chancellor Amelia Synprilox knew it, Alyssa had pulled her up from her seat and was dragging her inside to the palace. Through the marbled hallways and up the stairs, Alyssa ran. While Amelia would only follow blindly at first, refusing to participate in overthrowing the strongest man on her world, she finally let go of Alyssa's hand on the stairs and was running along with her. Where the security officer was going to, she could not tell. All she knew was that she was right in trusting the _Enterprise_ woman and that she would surely help her cause. It was a huge leap of faith in Alyssa Elma, but it seemed worth it.

Racing against time blindly and not seeing her adversaries in sight, Alyssa had run out of breath when she reached Captain Kirk's quarters. However, when she stopped before the doorway, she saw immediately that two Klingon guards were in front of her. Both carried old Earth spears (dripping with a liquid, Alyssa safely assuming it to be poison) and phasers and both were pointing their weapons at the women.

Amelia was offended. "I am Chancellor Amelia Synprilox," she declared as if it was an order. "Step aside so that we can enter these quarters."

One Klingon almost stabbed the chancellor in the heart for what he thought was insolence, but was stopped by his companion. Grunting from the obvious slight, he only replied, "We have orders that nobody is to enter these quarters. The _Enterprise_ crew here on Synprilox is under arrest, on orders of Aide Advisor Mycoff of Synprilox, which means that your little friend here will be confined to her own quarters."

"But, I am his chancellor!" Amelia yelled. "I order him and you two, not the other way around!"

"Chancellor, you are also under arrest," the second Klingon only said, smiling.

"On what charges?" The chancellor had paled, knowing that arrest was not good, not supposed to be in the picture.

"That's for Mycoff to tell you." The first Klingon smiled along with the second. "Now, you two can wait here like good little girls for your guards and you'll get a light sentence and maybe a quick death."

"What are you talking about?" Alyssa demanded, finding her footing in this treacherous predicament.

"Oh, don't you know?" The second Klingon laughed, thinking that his sarcasm was hilarious. "Mycoff knows of all of your treasonous plots, even the chancellor's here. It'll be a matter of time before you all will face your deaths."

_Time_…it was something that Alyssa had to buy at all cost, even in these illegal ventures that Mycoff was undertaking. And she knew what to do.

Calling upon all of her childhood skills, Alyssa purposely paled, just as the chancellor did before her. Becoming nauseated (easy to do, since the situation was making her so) and holding her hand to her mouth, she started gagging, like she was going to throw up. Then, muttering apologies and feeling the dizziness easily come over her, Alyssa felt her body sway back and forth, finally hitting the floor in a fake faint.


	7. To Change Destinies

When McCoy knew that the guards were out of earshot, he tended to Alyssa, lying on her bed in her quarters, the security officer pretending to be unconscious. Granted, he knew that she faked her illness and the fainting, but the nasty bump on the back of her raven head needed some attention. The marble floors of the palace could have given her a concussion, but luckily, the woman with the hard head survived and just managed to bump her head in the worst way.

"You know, you could have killed yourself, right?" McCoy asked Alyssa as soon as she opened her eyes to a spinning world, McCoy's ministrations already shot into her arm. "If you had hurt your head worse than it already looks, then I wouldn't have been able to help you."

"Yeah, and Mycoff would have probably asked that I be left to die," Alyssa replied, trying to sit up, but feeling real dizziness and laying back down again. "I had to get some time. I found out some information. We're all –"

"Yes, we're surrounded by the Klingons and there's nothing we can do about it now," McCoy interrupted sarcastically. "Our lovely captain and first officer are now being held hostage in their own rooms, respectively, while I, your trusty doctor, am nursing to you, the troublesome security officer."

The voices suddenly started popping back into Alyssa's head, asking her the same questions they did when she entered the palace, about where her son was and about the Grace Guardian. She tried ignoring them this time, but when they started bringing her colorful images behind her tired eyes – her long-lost dreams, her biggest fears and even that horrible past – she tried pushing them away, to keep the pain away, but failed.

McCoy saw this inner struggle, not knowing what to do. "You are all right, Alyssa?" he asked, as if sticking in toe in waters that he knew he wasn't supposed to be in.

"Yeah, I guess." Alyssa managed to push most of the voices and images away, but could not forget the last one of her son, all of them whispering a goodbye. "What do you know has happened?"

"I don't know anything else other than Mycoff like the Klingons and that they're here to kill us off," McCoy offered bitterly.

"Yeah, that's about the size of it, other than the chancellor's guilt because she hasn't gotten to know her people until now and that Mycoff has been controlling her."

"How did the Klingons get into the picture, though?"

"With enough weapons being manufactured, Doctor, anybody would want to befriend Synprilox. Mycoff likes the Klingons and forced Amelia Synprilox to sign the alliance treaty. Thus, they come in anytime they want to and get the weapons and Synprilox has a protector, sort of. This planet seems to be another in the Klingon conquest and I think Mycoff has more on his plate than he can handle."

"So, oh, look, here come the Klingons and off go our heads! Then, Mycoff and them have an understanding and the Klingons take over."

"If you want to see it that way, then yes. Amelia Synprilox has four more years to go until her term is over, but already, the people hate her and want to revolt. Mycoff gets the credit, as do his ancestors, for being the good guy and the chancellors are forced to drink poison as the new one gets elected and used. It's a pretty deadly fight."

"And we're the ones who need to stop this, right?" McCoy pushed some of the stray black hairs off of Alyssa's forehead tenderly. "We're not supposed to be interfering with the planet per say, because of the Prime Directive."

"Right, but you know the Klingons and Admiral Uriah. They like to be nosy."

"Who's Admiral Uriah?" McCoy raised an eyebrow, much in the same way Spock does, but this time, it was in curiosity.

Alyssa was quiet, cursing at herself for letting out information that she wasn't supposed to.

"Who's Admiral Uriah?" McCoy repeated, sounding more irritated with Alyssa did not answer.

"Oh, never mind that," Alyssa replied, trying to get off topic. "We know that the Klingons like to stick their fingers in the cookie jar. Now, they've got their hands on a planet which has weapons harmful enough to kill an entire galaxy. And this is all in thanks to the Mycoff family, advisors of all of the Synprilox chancellors, who are supposedly the same people who are on the same side as the poor."

"And this Admiral Uriah has his hand in with the Klingons?" McCoy deduced to Alyssa. "He's the one who helped them get you out of Earth in the year 2012 and to here, the future? He's the one who's been screwing up your life?"

Alyssa had to admit that McCoy's reasoning was sound (and the truth), but she could not tell if the Admiral himself was involved with Synprilox, although it would be in his league to. It could be just a coincidence that the Klingons were here and that they wanted control of Synprilox. It could be that Mycoff was being a scheming little bastard and that he wanted this planet in line with the Federation's enemy and to plot something to cause the ruination of the Federation's mission.

_It could be, but there's something more to this than just holding four Starfleet officers hostage. We're on our own mission here. To disturb its purpose means something…_

Alyssa rubbed her own head, feeling its throbs from all of the thinking. There were too many possibilities, but as the security officer on this mission, she had to know which was which and plan their escape while she can.

"We barely have any time left," Alyssa finally said to McCoy, not voicing her own fears and suspicions. "Hit me with something more and let me get on my feet. Let me try escaping from here and hailing the ship. We could have back-ups sooner than we think if at least one of us gets out of here and heads someplace where we can call the _Enterprise_."

"And get the rest of us into trouble? Are you insane?" McCoy's blue eyes flashed anger and despair at Alyssa all at once. "Mycoff and his Klingon minions will be on the rest of us within minutes. Do you think that leaving behind two of Starfleet's most illustrious officers is a good idea, seeing as how they're now under a murderer's hands?"

"It's all I got right now," Alyssa retorted sharply. "Look, there's a guard outside of my door and there's plenty more where that came from. I'm sure of it. Climbing down a window and getting one of the locals to help me isn't going to be a problem. I can hide for a few minutes and get Commander Scott's help."

"And what if they're on the same side as Mycoff?" McCoy hissed. "Then, what? What do you do then?"

Alyssa didn't think of that, but immediately plunged her hand down the front of her uniform shirt, pulling out their communicator. McCoy looked at it as if it were gold, their one-way ticket out of here, it seemed, but calling Commander Scott from the palace was suicide, indeed.

"When were you going to tell me that the Klingons missed that little thing?" McCoy asked her, finally feeling some relief.

"When I got around to it," Alyssa replied, confident that when she left the palace, she would be able to call Commander Scott and get everyone beamed up to the ship. "It's nice being a woman sometimes. There are not female Klingons there to strip search me."

McCoy cracked a smile and wanted to laugh, but had to keep the situation serious. "Now, the serum that you now have in your system would get you back to normal in a few minutes, but I can't give you anymore without allowing you to overdose. However, I suggest you rest and plan your little escape later, when –"

Suddenly, McCoy was interrupted by the _whoosh_ of Alyssa's door being opened. When the two of them looked to see who their visitors were (hiding the communicator in the process), they saw Mycoff with a Klingon guard and the two aides who initially welcomed them in, Jaegar and Dawson. All four of them appeared to have something planned for the Starfleet officers. The two aides had old metal handcuffs for Alyssa and McCoy. The Klingon guard had a weapon (a phaser) pointed at them. Mycoff only smiled, aware of the little scheme about to be unfolded.

"Doctor McCoy, a simple bump to the head is not meriting more than fifteen minutes of doctoring," Mycoff said, still smiling.

"Well," McCoy replied, "I thought that there was something more serious –"

"No matter." Mycoff waved his hand at the aides. "Bind them and bring them to the Grace's room. I think that they're both ready to travel and to be taught a lesson."

"The Grace's room?" Alyssa felt her arms being grabbed and then she was out of the bed, bound from behind, the same as McCoy. Standing up shakily, she added, "Where are you taking us, Mycoff? To death, where you know that trouble will brew between you and Starfleet?"

"Now, now, my dear girl, you're going ahead of yourself." Mycoff motioned to his two minions to push the Starfleet officers up and out of the room, obeyed in an instant. In the drafty hallway, Mycoff had more of a surprise planned out, but refused to show his hand just yet.

"How am I getting ahead of myself?" Alyssa tasted cold marble as she and McCoy landed on the floor, the aides' feet planted firmly into their backs to keep them immobile.

"You, my dear girl, are going back to where you came from, to change the destiny of Synprilox to the way it's supposed to be," Mycoff replied, not telling the way Alyssa herself was a tool in overthrowing him, the one thing he found out. "You were supposed to be killed by Admiral Uriah, but he seemed merciful and kept you as his pet before joining Starfleet."

"His pet?" McCoy mouthed at Alyssa, who just kept her mouth shut about that phase of her life.

"Furthermore," Mycoff continued, "a mistake has been made and it's now time to correct it."

Within seconds, Alyssa grasped the meaning of Mycoff's words. She knew that she was supposed to be killed along with her husband, and perhaps her son, on the evening of May 27, 2012. However, her living and the mercy shown by Admiral Uriah (and his slimy hands) seemed to throw a monkey wrench in Mycoff's little plans for Synprilox. It seemed like someone or even something was telling Mycoff a little secret that Alyssa had yet to decipher, something more than just her destroying him. There was something about her that bothered Mycoff and she had to be eliminated.

"And what do Captain Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy have to do with anything?" Alyssa asked Mycoff, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, they'll go with you," Mycoff said with some calculation to his words. "They'll go with you and perish, just as I am ordering these Klingons – and Admiral Uriah – to do this time around."


	8. Grace's Powers

Dawson and Jaegar both (with the Klingon guard behind the two aides) led McCoy and Alyssa down the hallways of the palace to what Mycoff called Grace's room. What it was for, both of them could not tell, but whatever it was, and what devise they used to send them back to the past, it would send Synprilox onto a different future and one without all four Starfleet officers. This, Alyssa knew, was no good.

Grace's room, as Mycoff called it, was soon upon them. When McCoy and Alyssa entered it with their captors, the room felt colder than the rest of the palace, with even blue marble to demonstrate its decrease in temperature. Pushed towards where a large two-pronged metal fork was by the three guards, McCoy and Alyssa met up with Kirk and Spock by the device, also handcuffed with the ancient binding tools.

"Is it just me, or are we about to salute our executioners?" McCoy asked Kirk morbidly, sarcastically even.

"Doctor, since we don't know our fate yet, we cannot logically determine whether or not we are about to embark upon our journey towards death," Spock observed in his usual cool, logical manner.

"Well, since we've been just informed of this ourselves, we might as well walk the plank and hope for the best." Alyssa felt depressed about the situation, guilty even. She had walked into a trap without knowing it and had set herself and her fellow shipmates – even the famous Captain Kirk! – onward to their collective deaths.

"So, Mycoff has declared that we should all die?" The delicate voice of the chancellor suddenly came to the ears of the Starfleet officers. The woman who just recently found out the truth about her chief advisor was pushed into Grace's room with them, hurdling with the four officers about to be shoved back into the past to die.

"I don't know about you, Chancellor Synprilox," Alyssa informed her. "However, I should think that you need to prepare to leave whenever you can and gather whatever supporters you have. And you need to do so quickly and as soon as possible."

"Ah, it's a family reunion at last!" Mycoff finally entered the cold room, walking towards the handcuffed group, smiling and showing no trace of being cold, as with the rest of the prisoners. "Now that I have all of you here, I can condemn sentence upon all of you."

"Sentence?" Kirk blurted out, surprised by the audacity of the aide. "We answer to no sentencing by any planet save for Starfleet Command and the Federation."

"Ah, how touching, Captain Kirk. However, there's no need to call upon the Federation and Starfleet when you yourself have broken the laws of this planet and are now going to suffer the dire consequences." Mycoff licked his lips, as if savoring his favorite parts of a story, but decided to continue anyway. "Chancellor Amelia Synprilox, you are still under arrest, charged with criminal conspiracy against the planet Synprilox and for crimes against humanity. You will be placed in incarceration pending a trial. When found guilty in your trial, you will be executed for your crimes."

Amelia Synprilox paled at the mention of the unfair trial and death sentence, but said nothing. She knew that she was guilty of none of these things, but was at least stupid enough to be led on and ignorant of her people's needs.

"Now, to the Starfleet officers," Mycoff said, as if it was an announcement. "Commander Alyssa Elma, as a twentieth century woman brought into this time frame, you should know the laws, of Starfleet and other planets and of the past. Because you willing, along with your fellow officers, conspired against Starfleet itself and the planet of Synprilox, you, as well as Captain James T. Kirk, Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy, are to change the course of human events for the better. You four are to die in the past, where you belong."

"And how is that supposed to repay you and the planet of Synprilox for the crimes we did not commit?" Alyssa asked, trying to buy time when she knew that they had nothing to lose by gaining information. "Or, is this supposed to be part of some scheme of yours to take over the planet and put your family's 'good name' to use?"

Mycoff motioned to Jaegar behind him and pointed to Alyssa in a threatening manner that did not make the security officer move, not even to show fear. The aide then went up to the security officer and slapped her across the face.

Alyssa didn't flinch, only allowing her heart to keep racing with anticipation, trying to wait out on Mycoff to show his own hand. Besides, she had been so used to being beaten upon that the slap seemed like nothing. Even the heavy blood coming down from her nose from it was nothing compared to what she was used to.

"What?" she then challenged to Jaegar, tugging at the binds behind her. "Are you really a hunter of the weak are or you just too drunk to notice what you've done?"

Jaegar was about to slap Alyssa again, but Mycoff had walked up from behind him and stayed his hand, calming down his own aide. "I think that would be enough, Jaegar," he only said, a sneer on his face. "Admiral Uriah is waiting for the appropriate time to make his move. If we set the Grace Guardian to a week before his intended visit from the future, then it would all go according to history, and our plans."

_Where have I heard that before?_ If Alyssa had not been handcuffed, she could have scratched her head at the familiar name of the Grace Guardian. _Who is this "Grace Guardian" and what does it have to do with our trip to the past?_

"You look so confused about our wonderful Grace Guardian, Commander Elma," Mycoff continued sarcastically, talking as if he knew her thoughts. "Whoever has been in control of this planet…oh, let's say, the chancellors for now, because they thought that they had all he control instead of my family. Now, whoever has been in office has control of this portal, called the Grace Guardian. It holds our world together, congregating the past, present and future. Yes, it all can be manipulated. Yes, we can all see our future. And, as always, it is cryptic, but whoever holds the key of control shall possess one and all."

"And you think me being here has something to do with your little plans?" Alyssa spat out, venom on her tongue.

"You and the other three Starfleet officers, you mean," Mycoff replied casually, as if they didn't matter. "Without them, we would still have the Klingons with us and we will be a superpower. With them, there would be peace between one and all. Synprilox would not be the power that we would want them to be."

"You mean, the way that you want it to be," Alyssa heard McCoy mutter.

"However," Mycoff continued, without hearing McCoy, "there isn't too much time. "Off, off with you, little Starfleet officers. Now, how does the little ditty go? Oh, that's right. Let the portal open –"

"No!" Chancellor Synprilox yelled, but it was too late to stop Mycoff from starting.

Mycoff maintained his chanting. "Let it be onto the past on which it should be for us, the Mycoff family. Let these three men and one woman be back into the past, on this day and year –"

Alyssa did not hear the rest of the words. A roaring noise filled her ears and a bright pink light blinded her eyes. She did not hear any more of Mycoff's little chant. She didn't see the blue marbled room called Grace's room. She didn't feel constricted by ancient handcuffs that easily chaffed her skin. She felt free, like she was floating someplace, but she kept her eyes closed, feeling the suspense in her mind as she felt her way around, but finding nothing.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Alyssa felt free, in open space, like she was on the ground in the outdoor fresh air. She opened her eyes, aware that she was underneath the roof of a gas station in the middle of southern Maine. The skies were raining, water splashing by twentieth and twenty-first century vehicles whizzing by on the highway, easily keeping her wet nearby the road.

"Alyssa, are you going to go to the ladies' room or are we leaving with Calvin right now? You've been staring at the cars for too long."

Alyssa turned around, knowing that the voice was familiar, but one that she had not heard in the time she spent away from her original time frame. It was the voice of a person who had been long dead, the only person she had ever loved in her whole life other than her son, the one man that kept her breathing and her heart beating.

Kurt Hemingway, by his old, large Chrysler Sebring convertible, was waving at Alyssa, who had turned around to see her husband alive. "Hey, honey, you better make it quick. The roads to Canada are only getting more and more crowded. Calvin is getting restless and it's going to be his feeding time in another three hours. Are you sure we can get to Bangor in that time frame?"

Alyssa had to stop, think and then smile. It took her a minute to think of an answer, but when she did remember her way around the area called New England, she had to suppress the urge to hold onto a person long since dead. Instead, she walked over to the car, wet from the cars splashing her with rainwater.

"You know, Kurt" she said, thinking quickly as she leaned against the old car. "I'll make the trip inside quick. Wait here with the baby. Do you need anything?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, the usual gesture he had normally given her when he had nothing to say or to offer back to her. It was the perfect imitation of the former Butterbar of the Air Force, Kurt Hemingway, if it had been real. To Alyssa, though, it had been just as it was before she was taken into the twenty-third century. The Grace Guardian might have brought her back to the past (if, indeed, it was the past and not an illusion), but it also came to no surprise to the security officer how easily tears of relief rolled down her face, blending in with the rain showering her face.

"I better get moving then," Alyssa then said when she realized her roller coaster emotions. She also saw three familiar figures in the distance, by the convenience store. "I'll be back as soon as I can."


	9. Introductions to the Past

**Yeah, I'm back from the writers' block on this story! :) Just wanna say that, this with chapter, I'm not trying to be political or point fingers or anything. I'm just trying to see 2012 from a different point of view, something a little more drastic and violent than it really was. You know, when people thought that the world might end on December 21 and it might of. So please, I ask that nothing nasty be posted if it offends you, but take it up with me in PM. Thank you!**

* * *

Alyssa quickly ran through the heavy rains and puddles, catching up with McCoy, Kirk and Spock inside the gas station's convenience store at the door. All of them were mysteriously in clothing of the time period, oddly enough. Even Spock's Vulcan ears were covered by a wool cap, throwing off any suspicion that the other travelers might have come from the future…or, in Spock's case, another planet.

"What took you so long?" McCoy first asked Alyssa as soon as she came up to them, wringing out her black hair at the door before entering. "I thought that Mycoff might have killed you off right then and there."

"Not yet," Alyssa replied softly as she finished, seeing people already giving her, as well as the other Starfleet officers, strange looks as they moved to one side. "We don't have time. Look, my husband is ready to go. I have a few minutes before he'll come looking for me. My son is sleeping in the car. The traffic's getting heavier the closer we get to Canada and we're almost seven hours away from the border, counting the time we spend stopping for the baby. Now, we have to join in the exodus out of here or risk being killed. And I'm not talking about Starfleet's corrupt officers, either."

"Logically, it would be correct to follow with the sequence of events," Spock commented quietly and logically (of course). "To follow it would allow us to change some of the past and future and go back to where we came from."

"And get ourselves killed? Are you insane?" McCoy threw his hands in the air, unaware that Spock was trying to carefully place his words in a time frame where any words out of place would have gotten someone killed. "That was Mycoff's little plan to begin with. He _wanted_ us all killed so that we could not come back to the future and foil his supposed evil plans to rid the planet of Synprilox of the good guys."

"Doctor, we already figured out that Mycoff himself was planning to rule the planet himself," Kirk replied softly, trying to appear as normal as possible even if McCoy wasn't, also realizing the people around them were trying to understand what they were saying. "It's just a matter of running through history all over again and trying to survive it the best way that we can. It's only a week."

"And what if we don't survive, just like Mycoff wanted it to be?" McCoy's blue eyes flashed brighter. "We can't afford that now, can we? We can't have ourselves picked off, one by one, and not be able to save the day, like we always do."

"Starfleet, as well as Commander Scott, will start questioning why we have not returned from Synprilox yet, Doctor," Spock reminded him.

"And he'd be asking why the Klingons are around the corner," Alyssa added.

"And on the planet itself," Kirk concluded. "Now, Commander, is it possible to squeeze into this…vessel of yours and run history's course?"

"Most likely, Captain," Alyssa replied softly as she motioned for all of them to walk out into the rain with her. "The car can fit more people, but it's a tight squeeze, more meant for four people and not five and a baby. You don't have any luggage and Kurt and I can easily get you more clothes on the way up. I have an easy cover story for all of you, too."

"It doesn't answer any questions, though," McCoy commented as the three of them started out the door without him, making them stop and turn back to him.

Kirk turned to him, a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean, Bones?"

McCoy ignored Kirk and instead gazed his troubled blue eyes towards Alyssa. "Alyssa, Mycoff said that Admiral Uriah should have finished the job in the first place. You've already mentioned him as being an important figure in this time travel trip of ours. Care to explain what's going on here? Hmm?"

"There's no time," Alyssa reminded McCoy, not eager to go in depth about that part of her life before seeing her husband once more. "I can explain later. Right now, my husband's waiting for me to come back. And Jesus, this is the first time I'm gonna have to lie to him."

"Logically –" Spock began.

"I don't have time for logic right now." Alyssa wanted to pace, but kept her peace, despite the urge to yell at Spock about his damned logic and how much trouble it might get them into. "At this moment, the most logical thing we can do is go right back out there and drive on. We can figure out what to do later on."

Kirk was annoyed, to say the least, that he had no idea what to do and could not give orders to his subordinates. He visibly stopped himself from contradicting Alyssa, but slowly had to resign himself to be second place and agreeing to her plans, seeing as how she knew better what to say and do. There was no other choice. They had to fight to get back to their time frame.

The question for Kirk, though, was if and when they could return to the twenty-third century. And, if so, would they have to bring Alyssa back with them?

"So, again, how does this vessel of the twenty-first century work anyhow?" he then Alyssa asked jokingly, trying to dispel the serious mood as he herded McCoy to the door and they stepped out into the rain.

"Well, I can always pop the hood and let you take a peep," Alyssa promised, pushing the threesome out into the rain for a run as Kirk and McCoy stopped. "I don't think Kurt would mind. He can also explain to you how it runs if you ask him."

~00~

Kurt Hemingway, still stationed at the car with the baby and waiting patiently enough, saw Alyssa run through the rain with three men behind her. He knew that they had been picking up and dropping off people on the way to Canada because none had a way to get from Point A to Point B, but those Alyssa picked up seemed…weird. People coming out of the convenience store had come up to him, asking if his wife knew these strange men and telling him how they had appeared mysteriously. They were also talking about killing people, someone named Mycoff, a different planet and going back and forth in time.

_That's a little out there, even for Alyssa._ Kurt knew that his wife was strange to begin with, a little exotic even, but never really one to talk about abnormal things like that. He made up his mind that, when he had a moment alone with her, he would ask about these people.

In the meantime, as he checked on Calvin for the millionth time in the past five minutes, he saw Alyssa coming up the car with those three men that the others had mentioned. All of them appeared to be normal, but one was wearing a wool cap, which was a little strange in the warmer May weather. Alyssa herself was a little worried, but that was nothing new, unless those men bothered her. What she would be willing to tell him about them would be interesting, to say the least, he thought.

"Hi, honey," Alyssa began as she stopped, out of breath. "I've got some more people we need to help to the border."

Kurt analyzed the three men before him, all of them soaking wet. "They've got anything we need to pack in the trunk?"

"No," Alyssa lied smoothly, a tone that even made Kurt relax and believe her and she knew it. "Their home had been foreclosed on a few years back and they've sold everything they had but the clothes on their back. They know about the opportunities in Canada and are wondering if –"

"We can stay with you and your wife for a while before moving on to Canada," Kirk interrupted, seeing that Alyssa was slowly running into a brick wall in lying. He then extended his hand in friendship. "I'm James Kirk. This is Spock and Leonard McCoy."

Kurt took Kirk's hand, confused as he looked to Spock. "Spock? Where did that –"

"You know, the guy who wrote baby books," Alyssa disrupted, a quiver in her voice. "Same name."

Kurt nodded, continuing to shake Kirk's hand and then McCoy's. Spock did the same, but it was awkward, both Kurt and Alyssa noticed, as if he had not been as practiced as the other two were. It was as if it were by rote, like a robot.

"Well, then, I think we should have room in the back," Kurt said, the finally introductions over. "It's about noon, so we'll be reaching Connor at about eight."

"From there, you can go to Canada," Alyssa said to the three men, but it was like she had been forced to say it, Kurt noticed. "There should be enough buses to get you there. They won't cost anything, either."

"And we can get you some things on the way up," Kurt added, motioning that all get into the vehicle. "I'm sure that some clothing stores or something are open. With this economy being the way it is and everybody getting up and moving to the safest place before the borders close, we never know what we could find."

"Everybody has to survive somehow, whether it be on the land or not." Alyssa opened the car door and moved her seat up, allowing Kirk, Spock and McCoy into the back with the baby. "And be careful back there. Keep your heads down. Sometimes, there are people who shoot at cars. Nobody knows who employed them yet, but I'm sure that the government will tell us soon. I mean, the president can't even make up his mind sometimes and when he tried to take control, the Republican Congress wants it another way. The Democrats don't fight back, but when they do, it's a battle we all feel, a power struggle of some sort. It's a tug-of-war situation here. Who has the power is always the question up here."

"Amen," Kurt only said, starting up the car as soon as everyone was in and the doors were shut. However, as he looked into his rear-view mirror, he saw that all three men in the back were having troubles with their seat belts, not knowing what they were for.


End file.
